


A Reply

by rahelawriter



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Contest Entry, F/M, Fantasizing, Grief/Mourning, Letters, Love, Love Letters, Moving On, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: The Warrior of Light found Haurchefant's 'Thoughts Unspoken' letter, and is moved to write a reply.[My entry for the Lodestone's 'Be My Valentione' Creative Writing Contest.]





	A Reply

**Haurchefant,**  
  
I found your letter. I almost missed it, laying in the snow by Providence Point. Right by the Mark of the Lover. Was that intentional…?  
  
I’ve kept it with me ever since.  
  
But consider this my reply.  
  
First, I should apologize. At one point during our time together, my Echo accidentally caused me to look into your memories… And they weren’t happy ones. They hurt. They felt like something you wouldn’t want to talk about, so I never talked about them. You’ve faced far too many hardships, both from within and without your own home.  
  
I don’t want to presume too much, but… I get the feeling that as much as you loved Ishgard, you weren’t happy there. You were duty-bound to serve Ishgard, and you were proud to do it, but in your heart of hearts, I feel that you wanted to walk free. Was that why you admired adventurers so much? Because they could fly off to some faraway place where they wouldn’t be hated just for being born, just as you always wanted to as a child? Did you want to join my adventure?  
  
Because I admit, I dream of just that. How after the War ended, you’d be free to follow your heart. You could join the Adventurers Guild. Join the Scions. Journey to new lands with me. Stand with me through thick and thin. Be loved for the kind, sweet, wonderful man that you are.  
  
When night fell for me, you were the evening star that guided me back to the dawn. My beloved knight, if that was what you wanted, we would stay together forever. I’d say it over and over again, before even the Twelve, upon their sacred altar.  
  
And you’re still with me, even now.  
  
 **With all my love,  
Rahela**

**Author's Note:**

> my kingdom for an AU where haurchefant greystone survives heavensward and is free to leave ishgard after 3.3, become an adventurer and marry the warrior of light. the wounds from his childhood of abuse are healed and he gets to experience the rest of the world and not be pre-judged for how he was born. give me this yoshida.


End file.
